Le Renard
by Ink Midnight's
Summary: Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle histoire. Un nouveau Naruto Uzumaki


**Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas et bien sur je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire.**

**Résumé : Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle histoire. Un nouveau Naruto Uzumaki **

* * *

** Prologue**

Sa vie, son existence, le chemin qu'il a parcouru... Sa naissance, là où tout à commencé, ou son calvaire à débuté

Son nom Uzumaki, son prénom Naruto.

Konoha, c'est là d'où il vient, son village, là où il va passer sa vie et se battre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect.

Il est né dans d'horribles conditions, a perdu ses parents et a gagné en retour un monstre à neuf queues assoiffé de sang qui a tué bien des hommes dans ce village.

Il commence déjà avec un énorme handicap dans cette vie, de quoi avoir envie d'en finir là tout de suite, mais il ne mourra pas aussi facilement ce petit garçon aux cheveux de blé, il est fort et la tristesse ne le fera pas renoncer à la vie si facilement vous savez.

Pourtant il ne mènera pas une vie facile comme d'autre enfant, lui sera seul, sans aucun parent, aucune famille, aucun ami car le monde; les gens sont bien trop cruelle pour laisser leurs enfants fréquenter ce petit garçon aux allures pourtant si innocentes.

Ce qui est bien malheureux car il ne mérite pas ça, il ne mérite pas de pleurer à cause de la solitude, il ne mérite pas toute cette méchanceté que font preuve les adultes. C'est pour ça qu'il va grandir vite, même trop vite.

À 5 ans ce blondinet sera déjà un petit surdoué et ça l'Hokage le vu tout de suite, cette facilité à apprendre qu'il avait, cette passion qu'il avait alors qu'il venait juste de savoir lire de combler ses lacunes dans les bouquins. L'envie qu'il avait de montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas comme il le croyait, qu'il n'était pas ce "bâtard" ou ce "monstre" comme ils l'appelé.

Il ne faisait que la hauteur de trois pommes et ces gens l'insulté, on ne l'a jamais frappé certes mais ces insultes permanentes, cette solitude qu'il ne la lâché plus. C'était un calvaire surtout pour un enfant. Alors pour garder le sourire, il apprend. Car même si ça peut paraître absurde ce petit blondinet aimait apprendre, il aimait apprendre de nouvelle chose, ça l'aidé à gardé la tête hors de l'eau. Et ça l'Hokage s'en réjouissait, ce petit il pouvait le surveiller tout les jours d'une manière assez simple. L'hokage lui montra un jour la bibliothèque et depuis ce jour l'enfant y passait des journées entières à lire des parchemins sur divers sujets et à pratiquer ensuite.

Un an passa et il avait déjà 6 ans. Il était plus mûr, plus intelligent enfin il était unique parmi tous les enfants de sa classe, il était toujours seul mais ça ce n'était pas de sa faute à ce blondinet. il veut devenir une personne qu'on respecte et qu'on admire, mais comment en être une si tout le monde vous ignore et vous rejette ? Il se le demandait bien.

Là était son rêve, être une personne normale, être Naruto Uzumaki et pas le "monstre". Il voulait juste que le Hokage, sa seule figure paternelle à ses yeux soit fière de lui.

Seulement les rêves sont parfois trop idéalistes quand tout va bien, tout vire au noir. Un jour le rêve, l'autre le cauchemars, telle est la vie, telle est sa vie.

Un soir de mi-janvier, le soleil était déjà couché, notre blondin venait juste de sortir de la bibliothèque comme à son habitude. Deux ou trois parchemin dans son sac, il rentrait chez lui. Un appartement très petit, très froid qu'il rejoint pour y apporter un peu de vie avec son sourire. Marchant très lentement, il n'avait pas peur du noir de la nuit, il était même très sur de lui. Là a été son erreur, j'en ai peur... Deux hommes l'attendaient, ils avaient tout prévu, ils l'avaient espionné, ils avaient monté un plan cruel contre ce jeune garçon.

Ils le suivirent, le garçon emprunta une ruelle sombre qu'il emprunte souvent comme raccourci, dénué de toute surveillance, de toute personne. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passa quand un coup puissant dans son dos le propulsa contre le mur. Il retomba sur le sol fait de terre, la lèvre en sang. Du sang, il en resta pétrifier à quatre pattes la tête vers le sol, les yeux fixant les gouttes qui tombaient une à terre. Il n'osa pas relever la tête, trop apeuré, trop petit pour les affronter.

Les coups tombèrent sur lui sans retenue, sans une once de pitié. Il tomba très vite sur le sol. La joue aplatit contre la terre, les yeux regardant dans le vide, il était sur le ventre en bien mauvaise posture. Il saigne de partout mais sa blessure la plus importante était certainement celle à son crâne. Sa tête était en sang et son bras était étrangement devenu bleu tandis que ses vêtements qu'il avait mis un certain temps à laver la veille étaient maintenant imbibés de rouge et de saleté... Il voulait se relever leur faire face mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait que s'il se levait les coups allait s'abattre avec plus de hargne, de haine et de force alors il resta là, espérant que ça se termine vite.

Cette embuscade dura 10 à 20 minutes, mélangeant des coups et des insultes contre cet enfant. C'était l'horreur, des larmes tombaient sur ses joues, il pleurait mais personne ne l'entendez à croire qu'ont l'ignorer mais ça ce n'était que le début après quelques minutes tout vira au noir, ses paupières se fermèrent et plus aucun signe ne montrait qui l'était réveillé, plus aucun... C'était le coup de trop, le coup qui l'envoya hors d'atteinte de ses agresseurs mais seulement d'esprit, physiquement les coups continuaient à tomber comme la pluie jusqu'à qu'ils s'arrêtent en se rendant compte qui ne réagissait plus.

Ils le regardèrent avec cet air satisfait sur le visage, comme s'il avait accompli ce pour quoi ils étaient venue.

« Débarrassons-nous de "ça", maintenant. »

« Il est déjà mort, alors ? »

« Non, il est juste tombé dans les pommes mais regarde-le. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. »

Ils s'approchèrent de l'enfant encore évanoui dans l'intention de l'achever quand une voix étrangère à leurs oreilles vint les stopper

« ce n'sera pas aussi facile. »

C'était un ANBU, un masque de renard, une peau blanchâtre et des cheveux rouges foncés tirés en arrière par une queue-de-cheval dépassant de son masque. Les deux hommes n'eurent même pas le temps de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe qu'il avait déjà sorti son katana et tranché ces deux hommes dans un geste vif.

« Clair, net et précis » marmonna-t-il alors que les corps tombaient à terre.

Il sortit un bout de tissu et essuya sa lame avec un visage dégoûté. Puis il rengaina son katana et regarda le blondinet encore évanoui se baignant dans le sang de ses deux victimes. Il eut de la peine pour lui, juste quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne le dessus sur ses émotions. Il s'approcha de ce blondinet et examina son corps. Puis il appuya sur le bouton d'un petit micro sur son gilet par balle.

« Fracture multiple, plusieurs côtés fracturés, bras cassé plus exactement l'humérus et plusieurs coups porter sur la tête ainsi que du sang s'échappant de l'oreille gauche surement signe d'une lésion cérébrale. chance de survie évaluée à 30 %. »

Puis il lâcha le bouton tandis qu'il vérifier son pouls.

« Prend-le et fait en sorte qu'il survive » lui répondit une voix à travers son oreillette.

Il obéit sans discuter et s'accroupit puis le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

« Mais en ajoutant le fait qu'il est l'hôte de Kyubi, je monterais le pourcentage à 50%. Pourtant même avec un monstre en soient il y a toujours une chance qu'il meure étant donné que le Kyubi n'est pas encore éveillé et que ses soins sont du coup limité. » avait-il doucement marmonné

Puis il partit le temps d'une semi-seconde dans un courant d'air. Il se mit à courir sur les toits des maisons du village, faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer car sa mission était d'être efficace, discret et rapide. L'erreur n'était pas acceptée.

Il garda toujours la tête du garçon contre son torse, il était si petit, si fragile, si maigre... Il ne put s'empêcher de voir qu'il était en sous-nutrition.

« Pauvre p'tit gars. »

Puis sa vitesse augmenta à mesure qu'il voyait l'enfant s'affaiblir en quelques minutes, il était arrivait devant le centre médical de Konoha. Il rentra dans les urgences et très vite en voyant le sang, le blondinet fut pris et emmené au bloc opératoire. L'Anbu les suivit car après tout il devait veiller à sa survie. Il dut surveillé l'opération d'un observatoire pendant plus de 5 heures, il avait regardé patiemment chaque geste du chirurgien, chaque dose, chaque substance qu'il lui avait administré et chaque visage pour y voir ne serait-ce qu'une émotion qui aurait pu lui montré qu'un d'entre eux aurait voulu tué l'enfant.

Après l'opération, l'enfant était sauvé, ils appellent ça un miracle ces médecins, l'homme aux cheveux rouges nommerait ça d'une autre façon. Les infirmières l'emmenèrent en salle d'observation et l'homme resta avec l'enfant même après les heures de visites, accoudé au mur en le regardant, scrutant un signe de son réveil imminent.

« Faucon demande rapport à Renard. » s'exclama soudainement une voix dans son oreillette

Le ninja hocha la tête et se détacha du mur. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les cheveux de blé du petit garçon et sourit avant de partir sans aucun bruit dans l'aube précédant l'aurore du matin.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?  
Si c'est le cas ou même si vous n'avez pas apprécié, mettez un commentaire.  
C'est toujours encourageant et ça me donne envie de continuer et de m'améliorer.

Encore merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
